Danbe Seant
Another pawn on the chessboard Danbe Seant is a pseudonym Danbe started using after his long career in the employment of the Empire. It is the name he registered with at the Assassin's Guild, a decision he regrettably had to take, since he wanted his past behind him. For a while, he succeeded; that was all to be lost, however, on one fateful mission. He was hired along with a Mandalorian bounty hunter to perform an assassination on a high profile gangster boss; its failure, however, was under suspect conditions, and Danbe suspected both his mission partner and his contractor as being in on the set-up. Constantly having the feeling of being a pawn in the chessboard of the galaxy, moved about at the whim of his contractors, he stopped caring about the people around him, as the orders given to him often seemed in conflict with the feelings and well-being of people he once genuinely cared for; he would rather be alone than risk hurting and losing others. He often tries to silence himself in a discussion, but fails when he finds the discussion leading to the other side of the playing field. Eventually, Danbe seeks to leave the game of galactic chess entirely, but until he can ensure he will not be eliminated as he has done to opposing pieces of the board, he will do what he must. He though finally succeeded and left the game when he went to Taris. He moved to around, until the game caught up with him again. He rejoined the Ravenwood company for a while, since nobody knew where it was, he almost left again, after encountering a shadowguard, he was friends with. RPG Statistics Dexterity 5D Blaster 6D Brawling Parry 7D+1 Dodge 6D Melee Combat 8D* Jar'Kai 8D+1 Force Pike 7D+1 Melee Parry 8D Perception 3D+2 Hide 4D+2 Search 4D+2 Sneak 5D+2 Knowledge 2D+1 Streetwise 3D+1 Survival 4D Law Enforcement Empire 4D Tactics Empire 3D+1 Scholar Anatomy 3D+1 Weapons 3D+1 Willpower 5D Strength 3D+1 Brawling 5D *''happan 5D+2'' *''Echani 7D (2D)'' *''Teräs Käsi'' 7D'' (2D)'' *''Broken Gate'' 5D+2'' '' *''Kartranin'' 5D+2'' '' *''Dulon'' 5D+2'' '' Climbing/Jumping 4D+1 Lifting 4D+1 Stamina 4D+1 Acrobatics 7D Mechanical 2D+2 Beast Handling 4D Technical 2D+1 First Aid 3D Equipment: Credits: 12500 Armour and Garments: 1 pair enchani Power Gauntlets Type: Gauntlets Effect: +2 Strength for forearm related Strength checks (does not affect defense) . Absorption Visor Type: Visor Effect: +1 defense front head only, +2D+2 defense vs. electrical and energy attacks front head only, +5D defense vs. Ion attacks (front head only),+5D+2 defense vs. sonic attacks front head onlyDescription: This visor absorbs energy of multiple kinds, protecting the users face from nearly any sort of harmful energy. 1 pair Combat Gloves 1 pair Combat Boots 1 Hutese Security Uniform 1 Storm Trooper Armor 1 Blastervest 1 Tuskan robe 1 Ritual robe Weapons: 'Melee weapons' 'Blunt weapons' 'Edged weapons' 'Vibroweapons' 'Ranged Weapons' 'Dart Shooter' 'Blasters' 'Blaster Rifles' Ammunition: 300 shots Droids: Miscellany: 1 Synth rope 1 Macrobinoculars 1 Comlink 5 Battle stimulants 1 datapad 4 Medpac Type: Standard medpac Skill: First aid Cost: 100 Availability: 1 Game Notes: Heals one wound level on a successful first aid roll, being expended after that. FastFlesh Medpac Model: VioTech FastFlash Medpac Type: Advanced medpac Skill: First aid Game Notes: Use the following difficulties for FastFlesh medpacs: Wounded 5 Incapacitated 10 Mortally Wounded 15 Can only be used once per day on a patient. Can be used in conjunction with regular medpacs. If used more than once per day, the character suffers a mortally wound in addition to the wounds he or she may already have incurred; this is usually fatal. pack scout survival pack Type: Custom survival pack Game Notes: While each pack varies, they often consist of a backpack rig packed with any of the following items – breath mask, comlink, datapad, fusion grapple, glowrod, hold-out blaster (3D), macrobinoculars, medpac, personal moisture vaporator, rations, recording rod, survival shelter, syntherope, thermal flare. The pack may also contain other items added by individual scouts customizing their kits. Source: Gundark’s Fantastic Technology (pages 82-83) Water Purifying Canteen Model: SurvivalGear Water JugFilter Type: Water purifier Game Notes: The water-purifying canteen can remove contamination from tainted water. It takes two minutes to purify lightly contaminated water, four minutes to purify moderately contaminated water, eight minutes to purify highly contaminated water, and 1D hours to purify toxic water. (See pages 20-21 for more information on water contamination). Source: Rules of Engagement – The Rebel SpecForce Water Purifier Model: Pretormin Environmental WPR-60 Type: Water purification system Skill: Survival Game Notes: A Very Easy survival roll is required for normal use. The amount of time required to properly filtrate water samples is dependant on local sources. Average filtration time is 5 minutes. The unit will notify the user when cleansing process is completed. Source: Galladinium’s Fantastic Technology (page 67) Points: Character Points: 0 Force Points: 1 Move: 10 Dark Side Points: 0 Force Sensitive?: No Category:Ravenwood Company